


youth.

by cian1675



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Childhood Friends, Familiars, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: [A collection of unrelated oneshots]1. Boys | Hoseok/Kihyun | Teenagers AU, childhood friends | G | 458 words2. Catboy (Crawling into my heart) | Kihyun/Changkyun | Witch/Familiar AU | G | 803 words





	1. Boys; Hoseok/Kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok/Kihyun | Teenagers AU, childhood friends | G | 458 words

When they were younger, when Kihyun lived only a block away, they used to play all the time, fighting the way young boys do, scruffy and eager. Hoseok still has a small scar on the inside of his wrist from Kihyun's nails. Now, fifteen and older, Kihyun no longer lives nearby; his family had moved to be closer to his dad's workplace. Hoseok and Kihyun don't attend the same school now either. Instead, Hoseok takes the subway to visit Kihyun once a week, and Hoseok's just sitting on the floor of Kihyun's bedroom flipping through manhwa when Kihyun suddenly says -  
  
"We don't fight anymore."  
  
Hoseok fits his thumb in the space between the black and white pages, looks up at Kihyun.  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
Kihyun shrugs.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know." Kihyun kicks his legs off the bed, hands pressed onto the mattress. "I feel like I'll win you easily though. You're so scrawny."  
  
Hoseok puffs his cheeks, scowls. They used to be more similar in size and although puberty gave them both height, Hoseok's body had mostly grown lanky while Kihyun's one grew thicker, stronger. "Sure, rub the fact that you've gotten broader during puberty in my face." Hoseok raises a brow when Kihyun flexes, and there's barely any definition but it is more than what Hoseok has on his arms which is kind of sad. He tells Kihyun as much. Kihyun laughs, the noisy kind of almost maniacal laughter that has him throwing his head back, eyes curved in crescents.  
  
"So is that a no?"  
  
Hoseok puts down the manhwa, cracks his knuckles even though he probably doesn't look as intimidating as the hero on the cover of the manhwa he was just reading.  
  
"Nah, bring it on."  
  
Kihyun's room is small, Hoseok realises, as soon as Kihyun lunges and his back hits the floor. Hoseok tries to turn so Kihyun doesn't gain the upper hand. All he does is succeed in knocking his elbow against the bookshelf. A bunch of loose manhwa falls on his face.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Kihyun comments, straddling Hoseok so he can't get away. He picks a book off Hoseok's side, puts it on the floor beside. Hoseok squirms but doesn't get free. The feeling of being pinned down isn't unfamiliar but the weight of Kihyun now, the edges of his teenage body, knees knobby on the sides of Hoseok's chest is. He swats Kihyun on the shoulder.  
  
"Let me up."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
There's a smirk on Kihyun's lips, familiar, lopsided and teasing but there's also something else in his eyes. Something Hoseok doesn't understand even though they've been best friends for ages. And then, before Hoseok registers what happening, Kihyun bends over, brushes his lips against Hoseok's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I remember that the first time Kihyun had seen Hoseok in real life, he thought that Hoseok was younger than him because he looked thinner than Kihyun then. And then this drabble happened.


	2. Catboy (Crawling into my heart); Kihyun/Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun/Changkyun | Witch/Familiar AU | G | 803 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Changkyun playing in boxes during a fansign](https://twitter.com/shownumn/status/1066366646246240257).

When Kihyun agreed to share a dorm room with a witch and his familiar, he hadn’t quite known what to expect. Sure, Kihyun is a witch himself, but he’s always been doing magic alone; has never found a familiar compatible enough to channel his energies. It’s not uncommon nowadays, to do magic without a familiar. Still, whatever little Kihyun had been expecting (or not expecting) of a witch and a familiar, he’s pretty sure Hyungwon and Changkyun are… not it.

In fact, Kihyun is pretty sure they’re just something else altogether.

“Changkyun?”

The huge upturned cardboard box that has been moving across the living room halts, and Kihyun sighs, pinches his nose as if that would ease his headache.

“I know you’re in there, Changkyun-ah.”

The box doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound but it somehow manages to look suspicious anyway. Kihyun narrows his eyes at it.

“Changkyun, please get out of the box. I need to pack.”

The tiniest sliver of space emerges between the box and the floor, and then, a hand appears, lifting the cardboard box until Changkyun’s reflective irises gleam where it catches the light. Eventually, Changkyun crawls out reluctantly from under the box, completely unclothed.

 _Of course_ , Kihyun thinks, of-fucking-course.

“You’re not really a cat,” Kihyun comments absently as he retrieves the box, ignoring how Changkyun’s slitted pupils narrow. He’s weirdly tempted to ruffle the boy’s hair even though he knows Changkyun isn’t _really_ a cat. Changkyun might be a cat in his familiar form but most of the time he looks pretty much human (minus the weird eyes). So Kihyun sighs instead, picking up the large and now empty box. “Please tell Hyungwon he has to pack too. We need to shift tomorrow and he hasn’t even started.”

Changkyun doesn’t say a word. Kihyun takes it as his cue to leave. He does, after all, actually need to pack, even if his roommates don’t appear to think so.

 

 

 

Predictably, Hyungwon doesn’t pack. Kihyun’s not even surprised.

“Well, have fun staying here while the student office finally, _actually_ , gets someone to fix our leaking toilet. I hope your things don’t get wet.”

He feels bad for being mean once the words are out, but Kihyun catches Changkyun trying not to laugh from the corner of his eye, and that makes him feel a little better. Just a little. In front of him, Hyungwon merely yawns as if he didn’t just get out of bed.

“I’ll move my things in time, Kihyun. No need to get your panties in a twist. Right, Kyunnie?”

Changkyun shrugs.

“I don’t think Kihyun owns any underwear, let alone panties.”

Kihyun blinks, before catching Hyungwon’s eyes.

“Dude. That’s gross,” Hyungwon drawls, as if he’s not the one yawning with his mouth open right now.

Kihyun decides not to deign that with a reply, just shoots Hyungwon a glare before he walks to the temporary room he’s been – they’ve been – relocated to for the duration of the toilet fixing. Neither Hyungwon nor Changkyun follows.

It’s fine, Kihyun thinks.

It’s fine.

 

 

 

It’s not fine.

Kihyun is woken up by the sound of rapid knocks. The skies are still dark when he peels the curtain open. “Who the fuck –”

It’s Changkyun at the door, actually in clothes this time. Given that he’s standing in the middle of the common hallway, it probably should be expected that he’s dressed but Kihyun’s so used to seeing him free-hanging in their shared room that it’s actually kind of weird instead.

“What’s wrong?” Kihyun asks, pushing his glasses so they stay on his sleep-oily nose. It doesn’t really work.

“I packed everything,” Changkyun says, tucking his sweater paws into his jeans pockets. It shouldn’t be cute, but it is. “Now I kind of need help to move it.”

It takes Kihyun some time to get what he’s saying. Sure, he’s concerned, but he’s also barely awake.

“Couldn’t you just ask me to help you like a normal person would instead of telling me that?”

His _‘s’_ sounds come out sounding like _‘th’_. Kihyun would be more concerned about his lisp, but this is Changkyun. Also, sleepy Kihyun doesn’t have the capacity to care.

“Okay, fine.” Changkyun pouts a little, brings out his best puppy face, even though he’s a familiar-that’s-a-cat-but-also-not-a-cat-right-now.

(Kihyun needs sleep, damn it.)

“KIhyun- _hyung_ , I packed mine and Hyungwon’s stuff, so can you help me to carry them over? _Please?_ ”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. Changkyun’s kind of a brat, but somehow, Kihyun’s not surprised that he’s the one who’d packed even though Hyungwon’s the one who legally has more say in the whole witch-familiar contract. Like he’d said, these two are something else altogether.

(Also, he doesn’t find Changkyun’s defiance cute, not at all.)

“Okay, Changkyun, I'll help you move the boxes. Just let me find my shoes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be hyungkyun (I know, you probably can't tell. Me too). But my brain went, what if Kihyun is a third party observing hyungkyun, and somehow it became more changki instead lol. I was going to try to put in the bits where Changkyun said during Weekly Idol that he has to take care of Hyungwon even though he's the younger one but uh, I couldn't do it once the fic took this direction lmao, so have this instead.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :) Thanks for reading ~


End file.
